Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. For example, in a hip arthroplasty surgical procedure, a prosthetic hip replaces a patient's natural hip. A typical prosthetic hip includes an acetabular orthopaedic prosthesis and/or femoral stem orthopaedic prosthesis. A typical acetabular orthopaedic prosthesis includes an acetabular cup, which is secured to the patient's natural acetabulum, and an associated polymer/ceramic/metal bearing or ring. A typical femoral orthopaedic prosthesis includes a femoral stem, which is secured to the patient's femur.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with an acetabular orthopaedic prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons may use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, reamers, drill guides, drills, and/or other surgical instruments. Typically, such orthopaedic surgical instruments are generic with respect to the patient such that the same orthopaedic surgical instrument may be used on a number of different patients during similar orthopaedic surgical procedures.